Gas turbine engines, such as those utilized in commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section that compresses air, a combustor section in which the compressed air is mixed with a fuel and ignited, and a turbine section across which the resultant combustion products are expanded. The expansion of the combustion products drives the turbine section to rotate. As the turbine section is connected to the compressor section via a shaft, the rotation of the turbine section further drives the compressor section to rotate. In some examples, a fan is also connected to the shaft and is driven to rotate via rotation of the turbine as well.
As gas turbine engine architectures have achieved higher efficiencies, corresponding increases in turbine and combustor temperatures have occurred. As a result, active cooling of flowpath components (e.g. vanes) within the turbine section has been incorporated into modern engine designs.